The Queen Of My Heart
by Lady-Devil-Monster
Summary: Kazemaru esta dispuesto a cumplir el sueño de su capitan con la esperanza de que este le corresponda a sus sentimientos que van mas alla de la amistad, cuando pasan tiempo juntos se dan cuenta que el corazon de uno le pertenece al otro y que el amor de verdad te da todo sin pedir nada a cambio


**Hola a todos de nuevo pues aqui dando lata con este fic que se me ocurrio hace tiempo cuando estaba escuchando esta cancion hace poco y las palabras y la inspiracion que es importante porque tambien estaba dudando si seguir escribiendo pasaron tantas cosas a mi alrededor que simplemente no sabia que pensar decir o bueno ya esta hecho que es un caos mi vida pero al menos puedo estar en paz, creando este fic me recordo a kazemaru mi personaje favorito me identifico con el y ademas le queda bien solamente que no se llamaria "reina" seria un rey lo admiro mucho y esta pareja es mi **

**The Queen Of My Heart**

**Oh**

**Esta noche demostrare**

**porque fui hecho**

**Hoy esa reina asesina que vive en mi**

**te dira HOLA!**

-Tenemos que ir tengo que TENGO QUE IR!- gritaba un euforico endo tomando entre sus manos un cartel del tamaño de su cuerpo mientras giraba en el suelo de un lado para otro sobre su habitacion

-En-endo estas bien? creo que fue mala idea haberte avisado que...- trataba de consolarlo el que habia sido responsable de todo ese alboroto

-CLARO QUE NO KAZEMARU!, fue un detalle muy hermoso de tu parte que me trajeras esto sabes cuanto es mi deseo por poder ir!- al fin endo se levanto del suelo mientras se hacercaba al rostro del chico peliazul muy cerca para su gusto cosa que le puso nervioso y muy sonrrojado empujandolo suave para que no notara el sonrrojo de semaforo que tenia en la cara

-N-no es nada pense que te gustaria desde que lo vi- dejaba escondido su rostro por su fleco ya que tenia un inmenso sonrrojo en su cara mientras endo sonreia ante esa accion y se deleitaba de nuevo a admirar ese enorme poster que kazemaru amablemente le habia regalado esta mañana

=**FLASH BACK=**

-Ya me voy mama- se despidio kazemaru saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta de entrada de su casa ese dia habia quedado con endo para irse juntos eran pocas veses las que pasaban juntos en realidad el joven peliazul estaba enamorado de su amigo que tenerlo cerca lo hacia sentir especial.

-Buenos dias joven ichirouta- saludo un anciano conocido para el joven de ojos almendras

-Buenos dias señor kamashi- dio el ademan sonriendo y siguio su camino estaba en eso cuando miro de reojo algo que llamo su atencion no podia creerlo se detuvo y regreso para ver el aquella pared donde habia mil anuncios, ofertas destacaba por todo un enorme poster de su tamaño que tenia una cosa que emociono a su corazon estaba cierta artista favorita del capitan de raimon y su amor secreto se trataba de nada mas ni menos que la exuberante cantante Lady gaga donde se decia lo siguiente en enorme cartel:

"La Reina del nuevo Pop se presetara este 10 de mayo en

el estadio general de la gran ciudad de tokio en punto a las

8 pm los boletos se encuentran en taquilla. ¡NO FALTES!

Sera un show como solo lady gaga sabra dar"

Kazemaru respiro profundo sabia que endo era un gran seguidor de dicha cantante y tenia que decirle rapidamente se las arreglo para que nadie viera como estaba arrancando dicho cartel

-Un poco mas...- sin embargo dos policias ahi vieron "acto de vandalismo"

-OYE TU LA CHICA DE CABELLO AZUL REGRESA!- gritaron corriendo en su direcion kazemaru no sabia si sentirse ofendido o mal por cometer dicho acto como el cartel como pudo y corrio como nunca hacia la casa del castaño, dentro de unas cuadras logro perder a dichos policias pues su velocidad no superaba a nada, respiro agitado y toco el timbre de la casa de su amado

-Voy!- grito una voz femenina abriendo la puerta se encontro con la madre del capitan de raimon- Buenos dias kazemaru, endo esta en su habitacion puedes pasar estaba esperandote-

-muchas gracias- hiso una pequeña reverencia sacandose los zapatos del uniforme y corriendo toda prisa hacia donde estaba el capitan de raimon, llego a la puerta de su habitacion dando unos tres pequeños golpes en su puerta escucho el "adelante" esa dulce voz que le hacia estremeser se contuvo y entreo con una sonrisa calida

-endo tengo algo que contarte...-

=**FIN FLASH BACK=**

Endo se encontraba en la mesa del comedor junto con el chico de cabello celeste no dejaba de hablar de lo increible que seria poder asistir a uno de los conciertos de su mas grande admiracion ademas del fut bol, se veia emocionado trataba de comer pero no podia dejar de hablar, ichirouta le bastaba prestarle atencion y sonreir ante tales acciones

-MAMORU!- le llamo la atencion su madre ante el escandalo que hacia- primero come y mastica con la boca cerrada que impresion le daras a kazemaru- ese comentario hiso sonrrojar a ambos

-MAMA!- reprocho el castaño tratando de desviar la mirar a otro lado

-No me hables en ese tono jovencito no se porque tanto escandalo-

despues de desayunar ambos se despidieron y se dirigeron hacia la escuela en todo el camino endo no podia dejar de hablar estaba emocionado no se habia emocionado tanto desde que habian calificado para entrar al campeonato de fut bol frontera, llegando al instituto Raimon el tema de conversacion paresiera que era en giro a dichoso concierto, algunos comentaban lo genial que seria ir otros que no era su gusto en fin tantos temas.

-ENDO! KAZE-CHAN!- los mencionados voltearon hacia donde estaban llamandolos mirando al lindo peliverde amante del helado llamado midorikawa salia entre la multitud teniendo una playera estampada con la cara de la cantante, una gorra con la misma e infinidad de accesorios en todas partes diciendo "lady gaga"- van a ir? diganme que van a ir! por dios tienen que ir endo no puedes dejarme solo recuerda la promesa que me hisiste!- estrangulaba al pobre capitan con tanta fuerza a tal punto de dejarlo morado

-mi...mi... no... aire...- entendio el mensaje y lo dejo caer al suelo tratando de respirar mientras kazemaru lo ayudaba dandole aire

-Deberias calmarte midorikawa casi lo extrangulas- hablo un poco molesto el ojialmendra por la accion de su compañero

-PERDONAME por ser un fan emocionado, pero tienes que ir deben ir sera el concierto del siglo ademas endo como yo es gran seguidor no puede faltar a mi me llevara hiroto tuve que insistir mucho- hablo con estrellas en los ojos el moreno de cabello verdoso mientras ichirouta lo miraba raro

-con que lo sedusiste...?- hablo serio cruzandose de los brazos desde el suelo ante el comentario midorikawa se sonrrojo peor que una manzana

-p-p-pues que te hace pensar eso?, no, es decir yo, bueno solo vayan y tengo que irme deje esperando a hiroto fuera de los baños- asi salio corriendo dejando al peliazul suspirando y arrojandole un poco de agua en la cara de endo para despertarlo

-endo... endo... vamos tenemos clases..-

-ummm... mami hasme piojito para que me duerma- kazemaru se sonrrojo y le arrojo toda el agua que tenia en su botella logrando despertarlo -ciero clases, nos vemos kazemaru- asi salio corriendo hacia su salon cosa que kazemaru observo sonriendo y se dirigio tambien a su aula. Habian pasado todo el dia nada de lo normal solamente que el tema de conversacion era quienes asistirian ah dichoso concierto.

-Y entonces...- un peliplata le hablo al peliazul recorgandose sobre su pupitre y sonriendole de una manera muy extraña

-entonces deverias verte la cara tienes una sonrisa de tonto- respondio sonriendo kazemaru poniendo todas sus cosas en su mochila y saliendo del salon accion que imito tras de el el oji griseso

-Vamos kazemaru me diras que no piensas ir al concierto donde el "amor de tu vida" se muere por ir- respondio dandole un pequeño golpe con su codo haciendo enrrojeser al ojialmendra en toda la escuela se sabia de los sentimientos que sentia el ex velocista por su capitan esepto el mismo por ser tan "despistado"

-Eso no te importa fubuki mejor deverias preocuparte en saber como invitar a tu novio- dijo kazemaru cominando junto a su amigo y levantando la cabeza en señal de superioridad

-en eso voy mas adelante que tu no fue necesario, Shuuya me dijo en la mañana que ya habia conseguido los boletos para este domingo- el peliazul callo mudo ante ese comentario COMO QUE FUBUKI YA TENIA BOLETOS y sobre todo QUE IRA CON QUIEN LE GUSTA!

-mira creo que el capitan tambien esta haciendo lo posible para comprar los boletos- señalo llamando la atencion de ambos hacia el mural donde estaba endo colocando miles y miles de hojas de papel kazemaru dejo a su amigo ahi y salio corriendo tomando una de esas hojas y leyendola

-endo que significa esto?-

-no es obvio kazemaru si quiero asistir tengo que conseguir dinero los boletos no me los comprara nadie asi que desidi poner un negocio para conseguir dinero extra- respondio sonriendole y siguiendo con su labor de colocar mas y mas carteles

-eso me parese muy bien endo PERO PORQUE TENIAS QUE INCLUIR MI NOMBRE EN TU NEGOCIO!- respondio gritandole y poniendose rojo no sabia porque pero se sentia apenado

-no te enojes kazemaru necesito una mano y como me dijiste que te podia pedir ayuda para lo que quisiera entonces ahi esta-

-yo nunca...-

-oh mira la hora kazemaru date prisa ya tenemos 15 cargos que hacer esta sera una semana muy pesada nos vemos en una hora en la entrada del parque- se despidio corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela dejando perplejo al ojialmendra con el papel en manos y un sonrrojo enorme

-bueno al menos no te quejaras que nunca te toma en cuenta- contesto fubuki dandole una mano en su hombro y sacandolo de ese trance, kazemaru sabia que tendria una semana infernal asi que suspiro resignado pero por cumplir el sueño de endo haria lo que fuera...

**Oh**

**Esta noche voy a regresar**

**La fama y deseos cobrados**

**Contigo los vería todos quemados**

Habia pasado la hora acordada salio con paso desidido siempre que veia al castaño no importaba como pero su corazon hiba mas rapido y mas fuerte que un tambor, camino hasta toda la calle llegando a la entrada del parque donde por primera vez estaba ahi el castaño de ojos marrones impasiente esperandolo llevaba un hoberol azul marino y una playera debajo de esta color naranja tambien una maleta bastante pesada por lo que paresia, kazemaru llego saludandolo gustoso cosa que le respondio el otro con una sonrisa

-Pense que no llegarias kazemaru, por cierto perdona por meterte en esto pero... no tenia otra persona que me siguiera- respondio un tanto apenado y con un leve sonrrojo de su parte

-No te preocupes endo, yo... igual te hiba a sugerir algo para que consiguieramos las entradas- contesto calmado desviando la mirada ambos quedaron en un silencio por un momento hasta que el moreno rompio el silencio

-Bien tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, no perdamos tiempo- al fin hiso reaccionar al de cabello azul tomandole la mano y salieron corriendo hacia la primera casa donde les habian contratado.

**Cuando este parada sobre una piedra de mi**da por la noche**

**Después de todo no necesito estos 14 quilates para conquistarte**

**Soy la único, insisto, es mi vida!**

-Endo pasame la pintura- le hablo ichirouta estando sobre una escalera tratando de equilibrarse y preparandose para pintar una enorme casa el se encargaria de la planta alta mientras el castaño de la baja

-Seguro ya voy kazemaru- grito el moreno buscando en todos lados la lata de pintura logro encontrandola pero para eso tenia que soltar la escalera

-Endo no vayas a soltar la escaleraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- fue lo unico que se oyo cuando desendia por el cielo kazemaru al haber su "inteligente" amigo soltando lo que lo apoyaba

-la encontre kazemaru- grito triunfante mientras veia como su amigo peliazul caia en su direccion callendo ensima de el con todo y escalera oyendose el ruido de miles de latas volando y la pintura por todas partes, kazemaru levanto un poco su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero no tanto al haber sido endo quien recibio su caida se sacudio la cabeza y miro en la estupenda pose en la que estaban, endo reacciono tambien levantando la cabeza y quedando a pocos centimetros del de su compañero un rubor aparesio en ambos y cuando estaban acercandose para terminar esa distancia el peliazul reacciono levantandose

-creo que tenemos que continuar- dijo apenado tomando su brazo con su mano y mirando a otro lado cosa que endo acepto y volvieron a su labor.

Pasaron toda la semana de esa manera, lavando tres autos, sacando a pasear 5 perros cada quien y fue un problema mayor cuando la manada de endo persiguio a un gato callejero de ahi y arrastraron al castaño y como siempre kazemaru tuvo que salir a rescatarlo, limpiaron por dentro una casa completa que fue victima de una fiesta universitaria, limpiaron ventanas, cuidaron a 3 niños que practicamente torturaron a endo y no fue hasta que kazemaru les dio galletas y chocolate cargado para que se durmieran. El negocio estaba creciendo pero claro que esto tambien desgastaba mucho a endo y tenian la mitad si la mitad PERO LA UNA SOLA ENTRADA! el dia se acercaba y aunque trabajaban duro los dos no podian juntar ese dinero.

-Endo quieres un poco de helad...- callo kazemaru al ver al de piel morena sentado en el pie de su cama completamente dormido ese dia habia quedado en verse para dividirse el trabajo pero endo estaba agotado que termino durmiendose -sera en otra ocacion...- suspiro tiernamente por esa esena lo acosto con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo arropo entre los cobertores quedo mirandolo un momento, lo veia asi se miraban mas lindo que lo normal, se sonrrojo ante esos pensamientos y sacudiendose la cabeza salio para llamar a su casa para comunicar que endo pasaria la noche en la suya.

**Puedo ser**

**La reina que vive dentro de mí**

**Esta es mi oportunidad para sacarla**

**Sere valiente por tí ya verás**

Faltaban poco menos de dos dias para el concierto todos estaban entre emocionados y algunos cansados por el tema tratado endo estaba mas que feliz al fin despues de una semana de tortura pudieron juntar el dinero para los boletos ese mismo dia iria a comprarlos

-Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto kazemaru hacia endo que llego corriendo tapandole los ojos y este solo sonreia

- Seria un honor para mi en la avenida a las 5?-

-ahi estare- contesto al fin destapandole los ojos ambos se miraron y rieron saliendo de la escuela

Paso rapido la tarde endo se adelanto un poco mas temprano estaba ansioso que kazemaru viniera para por fin comprar esas entradas ese concierto que significaba tanto para el no solo veria a su idola que tanto admiraba sino que tambien cumpliria una meta mas a su vida, se detuvo a pensarlo mejor tenia que agradeser a kazemaru por tanto ahora que lo pensaba en esta semana que estuvieron mas tiempo juntos comenzo a tenerle un cariño sumamente especial hacia su amigo de cabello azul, siempre que lo necesitaba estaba ahi para el, claro que tambien pasaba con su amiga aki kino pero era diferente, kazemaru nunca se quejaba respetaba sus decisiones y aunque sabia que aki lo habia invitado al concierto y hasta habia ya comprado las entradas desde la semana pasada este la rechazo por una extraña razon tal vez queria pasar el tiempo con kazemaru no sabia que era pero le hacia sentir tan bien estar junto a el, paso unos cuentos minutos mientras se pasaba por sus pensamientos aquellas esenas no notaba como una persona extraña se hacercaba hacia donde estaba el tomo al castaño de sorpresa y lo arrincono hacia un callejos tirandolo contra la pared dandole un quejido por su parte

-Dame todo el dinero que tienes y prometo que saldras con vida- amenazo aquel delincuente tomando por la camisa al ojinegro y golpeandolo contra la pared

-No se de que habla no tengo nada...- se defendia el pobre castaño siendo estrangulado por aquel hombre

-mira chiquillo sino me das el dinero que tienes estaras en este callejon para siempre- amenazo sacando por debajo un arma y apuntandola contra el moreno que aun ponia resistencia, sentia que algo malo pasaria sin embargo una barra de hierro logro golpearle en la cabeza aquel hombre callendo al piso endo callo al piso tratando de respirar y miro arriba mirando a cierto chico peliazul que sostenia con fuerza el arma que habia utilizado en su defensa

-Endo estas bien?- rapido se acerco al castaño y lo ayudo a levantarse

-si-si estoy bien huyamos de aqui kazemaru- tomo de la mano a su salvador y corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta haber perdido de vista aquel ladron que casi atentaba con la vida del portero. se detuvieron tratando de tomar aire

-gracias kazemaru sino llegabas estaria perdido- pronuncio aun temblando el castaño extrechando los brazos del medio campistas y este le dio una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo sabia que estaba sustado

-no te preocupes es mas importante saber que no te paso nada ten- dijo sacando una botella de agua y dandosela a su compañero- bebe un poco te ayudara a controlarte- el portero asintio bebiendo hasta que llegaron a las taquillas

-Quiero dos boletos para el espactaculo de mañana en la noche- hablo triunfante endo ante el empleado que estaba detras de las taquillas

-claro serian 1200 yenes- respondio con una sonrisa y el portero titular estaba buscando en su bolsillo pero se dio cuenta de una terrible noticia no tenia su billetera por ningun lado

-NO... NO NO NO NO! esto no me puede pasar- hablo preocupado kazemaru no penso para acercarse

-que ocurre endo?-

-la billetera se me debio caer cuando me solto aquel ladron y cai al piso no me detuve a ver si la tenia, soy un estupido!- se inco en el piso con sus manos en la cabeza y comenzo a llorar por el corage que tenia dentro

-endo no... te preocupes... veremos.. es decir... lo siento endo- no podia formular nada kazemaru solamente se inco a su par, endo se sentia terrible todo el dinero que le costo trabajo y sudor se habia ido en un momento porque lo castigaban de esa manera, solo por intuicion se abrazo de kazemaru dejando a este rojo

-en-en-ENDO!- pronuncio alterado y sumamente sonrrojado por la accion de su compañero que lloraba en su hombro, su verguenza paso rapido y lo abrazo dejando que este se desahogando...

**Que puedo ser**

**La reina que necesitabas que sea**

**Esta es mi oportunidad para ser tu baile**

**Nuestro sueño está sucediendo**

**Puedo ser tu reina**

El gran dia habia comenzado todos estaban preparados para esa noche las entradas estaban por agotarse en algunos lugares ya estaban agotados los chicos y chicas preparados ese dia en la escuela todos habian ido con la ropa que usaria para esa noche donde la diva reciente se presentaria incluso muchos faltaron para resivirla en el aeropuerto de tokio, Endo no se veia nada bien ni estaba de humor mucho menos con lo que miraba a su alrededor su sueño estaba desecho se habia pasado toda la noche llorando y llamandose un grandisimo estupido por no prestar atencion, kazemaru estaba en las mismas situaciones ya que el castaño se la paso toda la noche en la casa de su amigo llorando y desahogandose kazemaru lo consolo en todo momento y se quedo en vela por las pesadillas que le habia dado en toda la noche ese dia tenia unas grandisimas ojeras y estaba agotado ademas el ambiente no animaria para nada a endo, estando en el laboratorio de quimica todos los alumnos prestaban su atencion de la enorme pantalla que servia solamente para ver aburridos documentales,

-Buenos dias kaze-chan, endo-kun- saludo gentil y con una sonrisa fubuki vistiendo una muy llamativa playera que tenia el nombre "lady gaga" una foto de la llamada y un rayo pintado en su mejilla

-buenos dias- dijo endo deprimido y se sento en un rincon alejado de todos cosa que miraban extraños

-que le...-

-lo asaltaron ayer y aunque llegue a tiempo perdio su billetera con el dinero para las entradas del concierto- hablo triste kazemaru mirando hacia su amor no correspondido

-por kami, en verdad lo siento mucho si pudieramos hacer algo...-

-no te preocupes fubuki yo le prometi que lo llevaria vere como lo ago por cierto porque todos estan mirando como bobos las noticas que sepa es mejor que los documentales de ciencia pero no es para tanto..- hablo extrañado viendo a los alumnos ahi amontonados

-no te has dado cuenta que faltan ciertas personas?- hablo en un tono picaro el peliplata mirando a su alrededor y kazemaru lo noto no estaba su loco amigo de cabello verde, midorikawa ya deveria estar haciendo un escandalo por el dia de hoy

-es cierto no veo al loco del helado, ni a hiroto ni tsunami ni tachimukai-

-mira el televisor-

-"rompimos este corte informativo para traerles una noticia del mundo del espectaculo estamos en vivo desde el aeropuerto de la ciudad de tokio donde una gran cantidad de la llamada ahora "reina del nuevo pop" lady gaga llegara dentro de unos instantes muchos esperaron desde ayer y algunos vienen de aqui y... oh por dios ahi viene ahi viene la chica"- menciono un reportero que mando al camarografo enfocar como se abria las puertas automaticas del aeropuerto y entraba una chica que tenia el cabello rubio sugetado en forma de moño usando un largo vestido blanco con miles de plumas de colores a su alrededor y un antifaz saludando hacia donde sus fans estaban alocadamente esperandola y cuando entro gritaron rapidamente se enfoco en especial donde estaba un chico de cabello verde con una gran lona que decia "BIENVENIDA LADY GAGA" rapidamente todo el salon sabian que se trataba de midorikawa que hiso lo posible por acercarse junto con tsunami que traia una enorme flecha señalandolos y donde se veia a hiroto y a tachimukai con una cara digna de verguenza y a la vez divertida, rapido el peliverde quito al periodista de la camara

-Hola toda secundaria raimon la mire LA MIRE! me firmo mi brazo mi brazo! saludos para todo el instituto esto es por ustedes y para endo que deberia estar aqui uuuhhhh!- grito corriendo hacia la gran multitud

kazemaru solamente sonreia y fubuki se reia por bajito, el chico de la coleta azul volteo a ver a su querido portero en un rincon con la sonrisa melancolica y unas lagrimas eso le partio el corazon y salio del salon desidido por lo que haria...

**En el ojo del viento y la tormenta**

**El cielo tempestuoso y la lluvia**

**Cuando te seques, inundaré tu dolor**

Paso un poco de tiempo pero le habia logrado sonreia satisfecho kazemaru sabia que no se arrepentiria de lo que habia hecho sujetaba con fuerza un sobre blanco ese sobre blanco que representaba la felicidad de su amado, que habia pasado? simple kazemaru corrio hacia su casa saco su "caja magica" donde habia estado ahorrando desde hace mas de 2 años para poder pagar sus ingresos hacia la universidad aun estaba ahorrando lo suficiente dio un suspiro tomo en sus manos los 4300 yenes que habia ahorrado con tanto esfuerzo y corrio a las taquillas por suerte no se habian acabado y pago unos boletos con un poco mas de "categoria" consiguio un sobre y pensaba darle la noticia a endo estaba buscandolo en toda la escuela pero ni rastros de el, estaba por llamarlo a su celular cuando lo miro en el patio de atras del aula de ciencias, corrio con una sonrisa en sus labios pero fue deteniendose cuando miro que el chico sonreia como nunca, paresia estar con otra persona y se puso a escuchar aquello

-Lo dices enserio natsumi? no se que decir!- hablo contento endo mirando a la chica pelirrosa que estaba enfrente de el sosteniendo dos boletos en su mano

-asi es mi querido endo mamoru aqui tengo dos entradas de primera fila para poder asistir al concierto de esta noche, puedes ir conmigo y no solo veras a tu idola desde cerca sino que tambien- se detuvo sacando de su bolso unos colgantes- estan estos pases vip para poder tener acceso a los camerino adelante endo solamente tienes que ir conmigo- respondio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y bajando la cabeza.

Kazemaru estaba a punto de llanto como se atrevia esa estupida de natsumi solamente con esa simplesa obtener con kilates de oro ganarse el corazon de endo SU endo, comprar a algo que para el hiso un sacrificio y ella no fue mas que aprovecharse del estado de endo no podia creerlo estaba conteniendo las lagrimas que ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos

-no endo...- susurro bajo mirando como su capitan no podia negar ante esa jugosa peticion su sueño era conocer a la diva

-CLARO QUE SI NATSUMI!- contesto euforico abrazando a la chica esto kazemaru ante ver aquella esena el corazon sintio que se partia en dos y que la misma natsumi se comia parte de el no podia creer lo que miraba dejo caer el sobre y salio corriendo de ahi no pudo contener las lagrimas que salian de su rostro

-B-bien te esperare en mi casa a las 7 pm esta bien?- dijo natsumi sonrrojandose y dandole a endo su boleto y pase rompiendo el abrazo y salio casi gritando de alegria por su parte endo asintio y tambien grito de alegria al fin le pagaban por el sacrificio que hiso estaba saliendo del patio por cosas piso ese sobre blanco que kazemaru habia dejado ahi lo levanto y miro con curiosidad miro en la parte de adelante del sobre encontrandose una dedicatoria:

**"Endo sabia lo importante que era tu sueño asistir a este concierto**

**asi que me tome la molestia de usar un poco de mi dinero para comprar**

**estos pases espero que se cumpla tu sueño... **

**Kazemaru Ichirouta"**

**-**Kazemaru...- susurro por lo bajo con una sonrisa abriendo el sobre y miro los boletos para el concierto de esta noche no eran de categoria de primera fila pero estaban bien sintio algo dentro suyo y no dudo en buscarlo

**En medio de los momentos**

**De la lady en que me he convertido**

**Una voz habla a través del sonido como tambores**

**Ro pom pom pom!**

Kazemaru estaba en su habitacion acostado abrazaba fuerte su almuada y en ella se deslizaban las lagrimas que caian de sus bellos ojos almendras, tantas veses que le molestaba que otras chicas le coquetearan a endo y el nunca dijo nada pero moria de celos queria ser el unico que endo mirara que le sonriera, tenia envidia de natsumi como esa ricachona egoista solamente pudo comprar asi de facil a endo pero aun asi el iria con ella no se podia hacer nada no podia competir con tantos lujos.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido una chica! endo me miraria con otros ojos- terminaba de llorar ahogandose en su almuada- TE ODIO ENDO! TE ODIO POR AMARTE TANTO!- lloraba desconsolado pasando por su mente cada momento en el que habian pasado esta semana y como todo ese cariño se rompio con ese abrazo que le partio el alma y corazon, pero si endo era feliz trataria el lo amaba aunque su felicidad no estuviera en el...

su celular marcaba llamadas pero no las contestaba no le interesaba quien fuera no queria ser molestado asi que silencio su celular volviendo a llorar.

En casa de endo por su parte trataba de llamar a kazemaru, se preocupo al ver como no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas

-vamos kazemaru... respondeme!- hablaba poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza insistia marcando al celular del peliazul pero nada, se detuvo miro en sus mano los boletos que kazemaru quisas haciendo algo mayor que el copro para el portero de raimon, el chico de la banda naranja estaba listo para salir bastaban unos minutos para que fuera a recoger a natsumi llevaba su playera tenia estampado la imagen la cantante y rapido saco de una caja "especial" esa banda que kazemaru le hiso en su cumpleaños se trataba de una con la imagen de lady gaga impresa, saco su mochila donde tenia todo preparado, ahora que lo pensaba mucho kazemaru habia hecho algo que nadie aunque mirando su estado de depresion se habian detenido ayudarlo, claro natsumi le ofresio algo que era para el increible y maravilloso que lo hisiera pero kazemaru sacrifico algo de gran valor, salio de su casa con una ultima pelea de madre e hijo y salio corriendo en su mente salieron los recuerdos de la semana como habian pasado tantas cosas juntas y de la nada llego a su mente la cara del peliazul, sintiendo como su corazon latia y una sonrisa de retrasado aparesia en su cara, no lo habia notado era hermoso, su cabello sus ojos que siempre estaban en misterio, su figura delicada, su actitud hacia el y los demas, le gustaba acaso?.

Paro de pensar todo eso llegando minutos antes a la casa de la pelirroja, suspiro y toco el timbre recibiendo un YA VOY de parte de la chica esta abrio la puerta usando una playera negra con la imagen de lady gaga y escrito su nombre en piedras presiosas y unos pantalones ajustados

-endo no pensaba que llegarias antes aun no estoy lista- se cruzo de brazos mirando al castaño este sonrio nervioso

-yo la verdad quiero hablarte de algo natsumi- sonrio con un leve rubor en las mejillas morenas del moreno cosa que impreioso a la chica de ojos oscuros

-habla endo te escucho...-

**Cuando este parada sobre una piedra de mi**da por la noche**

**Después de todo no necesito estos 14 quilates de oro para conquistarte**

**Soy la único, esta es mi vida!**

Salio del baño limpiandose las mejillas y los ojos habia desidido darse un buen baño para controlarse y aunque habia llorado en toda la ducha se habia prometido ya no tenia que apoyar a endo desidiera lo que desidiera el meresia ser feliz con quien habia escogido, tomo su jugo de mango que estaba en la mesita de noche bebio un poco se seco con la toalla que estaba por ahi y se saco la que estaba en su cintura, escucho como unos pasos venian a su habitacion y se abrio de golpe

-KAZEMARU YO...- interrumpio el portero al mirar como estaba el ojialmendra en su estado natural osease completamente desnudo se tapo la nariz al sentir un derrame nasal viniendo

-ENDO-BAKA! LARGATE!- chillo rojo de verguenza tapandose con un peluche de por ahi sus partes intimas y arrojandole a endo cosa que se encontraba

-No kazemaru tienes que oirme- el atrevido castaño se paso cerrando la puerta detras y peligrosamente estaba casi cerca del desnudo ex velosista

-no tengo nada que oirte TU YA DEVERIAS ESTAR EN CAMINO DEL CONCIERTO! vete ya tienes entradas no? tienes que pasar por natsumi- estaba otra vez al borde de las lagrimas no queria que endo lo hisiera mas dificil

-no kazemaru tienes que escucharme por favor- insistia el ojimarron tomando por los hombros al pelizul y buscandolo con la mirada

-no quiero escucharte! solo para que me digas que la prefieres a ella! que te compro se que no tengo dinero, ni soy millonario pero lo hise por ti endo!-

-porque kazemaru?- hablo tranquilo y preocupado mirando como las lagrimas ya habian salido de ichirouta- no llores-

-porque TE AMO!, no lo entiendes gaste todos los ahorros que estaba guardando por ti y tu simplemente te vas asi! te odio endo! TE ODIO PORQUE TE AMO Y NO TE DAS CUENTA- rompio en llanto sintiendo como unos labios lo callaban, no podia creerlo endo lo estaba besando! al inicio le costo corresponder a ese beso pero sentia tan calidos los labios de su capitan con los suyos no dudo en corresponderle y temblando poner sus brazos alrededor de mamoru, el beso estaba en un compas hermoso apasionado que pronto se separaron por falta de aire en sus pulmones se miraron totalmente sonrrojados kazemaru aun dejo salir una pocas lagrimas de su parte

-Perdoname por ser un idiota pero... tambien te amo..- termino de decir endo para volver a besar al chico de cabello azul que se lo correspondio pegando mas su cuerpo al suyo hasta que noto algo vital ESTABA DESNUDO!- se separo de endo y se cubrio con la toalla ahi caida el portero lo miro sonrrojandose y beso su mejilla- dejare que te cambies pero quiero pedirte que vayas conmigo al concierto-

-porque acaso natsumi te boto?- hablo con un aire de celos en su voz

-no yo le cancele...- suspiro

-QUE PORQUE? hibas cumplir el sueño de verla en primera fila y en camerino- respondio sorprendido

-porque encontre esto- dijo mostrandole los boletos y el sobre que el atleta habia dejado esa tarde

-donde...-

-kazemaru se que fui un completo imbesil pero perdon por no corresponder a este sacrificio tan grande crees perdonarme y... ser mi novio?- continuo con un sonrrojo notable en sus mejillas que le correspondio su compañero tomando fuerte aquella toalla y miro a su capitan

-si endo si quiero- se avalanzo volviendolo a besar -pero mis boletos no son de tanta categoria no podras verla de tan cerca- bajo la cabeza y endo lo tomo por su menton obligandolo a ver a los ojos

-oye... para mi ya son de lujo, porque ire a ver lo que mas amo con el chico que mas amo que mas pido- kazemaru no podia ser mas feliz lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y se puso a llorar

-gracias tonto- dijo entre risas, despues de que kazemaru corrio a endo de su habitacion para poder vestirse endo le presto de sus miles de prendas una playera de la lady del pop donde estaba con una corona azul y abajo decia "the queen lady gaga" con brillos le ayudo a ponerse un trueno en la mejilla del peliazul de color naranja y este le puso en la mejilla de su ahora novio otro trueno de color azul, terminando de arreglarse salieron tomados de la mano hacia el bus que los llevaria al estadio de tokio.

**Puedo ser**

**La reina que vive dentro de mí**

**Esta es mi oportunidad para sacarla**

**Sere valiente por tí ya verás**

**Que puedo ser**

**La reina que necesitabas que sea**

**Esta es mi oportunidad para ser tu baile**

**Nuestro sueño está sucediendo**

**Puedo ser tu reina**

**La rei-i-i-i-i-ina**

**Tu rei-ina**

**Rei-ina**

**Rei-ina**

Llegaron hacia el estadio habia miles de personas formadas, admiraban las luces que estaban en todo el centro donde la protagonista era la interprete de poker face en distintos trajes alocados y poses divertidas, mientras bajaban del bus y se daban uno que otro beso travieso lograron divisar a sus amigos que estaban ya en la entrada del estadio por su parte midorikawa no dejaba de cantar cancion que se supiera

-oh oh oh i live a bad romance ra ra ra ah ah ah roma romama!- se callo al mirar a los chicos que endo venia cargando a kazemaru -Uh de que me perdi- contesto en un modo picaro mientras todos volteaban

-pues que kazemaru y yo somos novios y que hoy lo hare mio- dijo como si nada sonriendo el capitan recibiendo un zape por su ahora novio

-ENDO! esas cosas no se dicen- respondio avergonzado mientras los demas reian

-pero es verdad- hiso un puchero es castaño que fue callado al ser robado de sus labios un beso por parte del peliazul

-entonces entremos ya va a empezar el concierto!- grito emocionado cierto chico de cabello rosado que salio disparado a la entrada

-atsuya tiene razon vamonos hiroto- jalo del brazo a su novio que fueron pasando uno por uno hasta sus lugares bien no se quejaban ninguno

-que grande es este estadio e increiblemente esta llenisimo- hablo al fin tomando de la mano a un chico peliplata uno de cabello crema

-obvio goenji-baka se trata de lady gaga la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo- hablo en un tono de DAH! que hiso que el nombrado lo mirara mal

-es una lastima que yuka-chan no haya podido estar con nosotros al menos estara en primera fila saludandote- hablo el peliplateado parando la pelea de ambos

-mientras no intente subirse al esenario esta todo bien- suspiro resignado goenji ante la actitud de su hermanita menor siendo gran admiradora de la cantante

-estas bien endo?- rompio el silencio kazemaru al ver como su pareja temblaba

-esque esto es perfecto sabes? estoy aqui con todos mis amigos mirando el concierto de mi vida y sobre todo estoy contigo mi kazemaru perdoname por ser un idiota antes pero esta noche te recompensare por todo- kazemaru le tomo la mano entrelazandola y dandole un beso en la mejilla

-no tienes porque estar nervioso yo estare contigo en todo momento.. te amo mi mamoru..- contesto sintiendo como sus mejillas ardian y recibiendo un beso en los labios por parte del otro

-yo tambien te amo mi ichi-chan- continuaron besandose hasta que las luces se fueron por completo y se centraron en el esenario de enfrente, salio una enorme pantalla donde se contaban los segundos 3...2...1... aparesio entre las luces la chica esperada la maravillosa lady gaga, endo se sintio a mil que el aire le faltaba y comenzo a cantar la cancion del inicio midorikawa estaba llorando de la emocion sobre los hombros de su pelirrojo,

**Una noche de tormenta viene a mí como nunca antes**

**No me olviden cuando venga llorando a la puerta del cielo**

**Volaré tomando tu mano a lo largo del cielo**

**Como un fénix para así hacerles recordar del sueño que te traje**

**Puedo ser TU reina.**

-kazemaru es tu cancion!- grito euforico y emocionado mientras el llamado lo miraba extrañado

-mi cancion porque?-

-porque la cancion se llama "La reina" y tu eres la reina de mi corazon bueno mi rey pero me entiendes jeje- rio nervioso y kazemaru solo lo miraba sorprendido

-bueno entonces sere la reina porque tu eres mi rey- respondio tomando a endo de la playera y plantandole un beso profundo que no tardo el castaño en corresponder mientras dejaba que todo se perdiera en ese ambiente tal vez la musica que entonaba la voz de su idola, o los dulces labios de canela que tenian ese sabor su amado kazemaru poder saborear toda su boca, lo tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo mas al de el y continuaron con ese beso apasional sus lenguas bailando y luchando poco importaba que ganador abria solo importaban ese momento se separaron al poco para poder seguir disfrutando de aquel concierto tan magico, esa noche habia sido inolvidable para ellos dos pues no solo habian desidido entregarse el uno al otro al fin kazemaru era suyo completamente sino que ambos llevarian una vida juntos donde nadie ni nada les interpusieran y aunque se dijera lo que se dijera pelearian por lo que es la verdad: "the queen of my heart"

**FIN**


End file.
